


Morning Glory

by blackqueenphoenix, BSparrow



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackqueenphoenix/pseuds/blackqueenphoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSparrow/pseuds/BSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Daryl spend the morning cuddled in bed.<br/>Inspired by a prompt from Rhinozilla on Tumblr for Operation Levity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Rhinozilla's Prompt: Imagine warm, cozy, comfy Caryl cuddles. They refuse to leave that sleepy cocoon of warmth under the blankets and face the day, so they just hunker in and snuggle like fluffy little tribbles.
> 
> Sections by BSparrow not in italics - italics by Blackqueenphoenix.

_"Shouldn’t we get up?" Carol ran her fingers through the graying hair on Daryl’s chin. The prison was bustling to life, squeals of children running through the halls._

_Blue eyes opened to slits, meeting her gaze, before shutting again. His grip on her tightened on her and he rubbed his nose against her cheek. “Nah.”_

"They’ll be wondering about us," she told him with a smile, running her hands through his shaggy hair and scraping her fingernails over his scalp in that way she knew he loved.

Like a cat, he nuzzled into her touch and nearly purred, a low rumbling from deep in his chest, “Let ‘em wonder.”

_"We both deserve a day off," he grabbed the covers and pulled them up over both their heads. He let his mouth brush hers, her lips curling when he shifted one of his legs between hers._

_"Okay. But what about food?"_

_He snorted. “Got a pack full of shit stashed under the bed, Kitten.”_

She trailed one foot up the long line of his leg, hooking it over his hips. He shifted closer to her, his body radiating warmth like a heater. She ran her hand down his bare back, brushing her fingertips over the smooth ridges of his scars.

"Well, aren’t you resourceful, Pookie?" she murmured against his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip. "If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’d been planning this."

_One hand skimmed down her side, clutching at the gentle rise of her hip, dragging her flush against him. The other hand wrapped around the back of her neck, fingers tangling in her curls._

_"Maybe I have been," he growled when she inched her leg higher, the tip of his penis just brushing against her._

She stifled a giddy little laugh, eyes twinkling as she felt him against her. Out in the hallway, she heard Beth singing to herself as she passed by their doorway.

"Down, boy," she told him though she made no move to shift away from him and, in fact, shifted a bit closer. "Somebody could walk in at any moment."

_"Ain’t no one walking into my cell without express written invitation and you know it," he moved his hand between them, taking himself in hand, rubbing the tip against her clit. “‘Sides, you weren’t worried about anyone barging in last night."_

_Whimpering when he rubbed down to her entrance, pushing against it lightly, her hands yanked hard on his hair. “Please.”_

_"You don’t have to beg," he chuckled, hips jerking forward until he was fully seated inside her. "Fuck, Carol," the throaty moan he purred out her name with had her clenching around him._

As he moved inside her, she let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. Hands fisted in his hair, she dragged his mouth back to hers for a kiss that made her toes curl.

It was familiar by now, she knew every line and every plane of his body by heart, but each time was just as exciting as the first, just as filled with wonderment. She still thrilled at his every grunt and every brush of his lips.

She rolled him onto his back, following until she was straddling his hips.

_His face was pinched in ecstasy as she rolled her hips slowly. She loved being on top. The freedom it gave her. The control he never fought her for. She pulled almost completely away from him before taking him back in, inch by glorious inch, just the way he liked it._

_She continued to slowly torture them both until she was shaking, her orgasm so close. “Daryl,” she gasped out. Desperate to be closer, she bent, her pace quickening and his responding thrusts becoming more forceful._

_Her nipples brushed against his chest making her whimper. She pressed her mouth against his haphazardly, teeth clanging. “Easy,” he crooned, licking her lips before his tongue met hers with a delicious flick._

He ran his hands over every part of her - over her shoulders, down her arms, and along the curves of her body, so slowly and lightly she thought she’d lose her mind as she rocked against him.

And then, just as she’d taught him, he reached between their bodies and, with just one touch, gave her the release she so craved.

_He continued to thrust as she came, shuddering when his own release followed, and she collapsed on his chest, gasping for air._

_He held her with one hand clutching her ass, the other gently petting, caressing her from her head to the little dip at the small of her back. They never spoke in those long moments after sex, while their bodies were still vibrating, hearts thumping wildly._

_She just nuzzled him while he tried to reign in his emotions. The first time he had cried… not sobbing tears or anything. Making love with Carol had been such a game changing experience for him, tears prickled in his eyes and a few had escaped. She’d burst into tears, full of love for him._

_He’d been embarrassed. And regardless of how many times they had been together, he still felt that threatening pull of tears, so she’d hold him until he was ready to pull away._

She lay beside him as the moments ticked away, fingers drawing lazy circles on his chest as she listened to the beating of his heart. She felt drowsy again, lazy and warm as his calloused hand ran up and down her back.

She heard the footsteps approaching, pausing outside, and then Rick’s voice, “Uh, Daryl?”

Daryl groaned and then barked out a short, “No.”

Rick made a sound somewhere between clearing his throat and choking back laughter.  And then, to her relief, she heard his footsteps fading away.

"Looks like you get your way, Pookie," she told Daryl, snuggling against him and inhaling the warm smell of his skin. "Hope you’ve got plenty of supplies in that stash of yours because I may never leave this bed again."

He smiled. Nothing had ever sounded so good.


End file.
